


Five Times Jared Kept In Touch With Jensen (and the time he forgot)

by kalypsobean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an <a href="http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com">insmallpackages</a> gift for "Fic: J2, sexting, phone sex, video chats, all the ways they keep in touch while apart"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Via Text

_want u_

Jared, I'm busy :(

_not with me :)_

I'll be home at 9, with takeout. Remember to walk the dogs.

_im in ur room, on ur bed, naked and hard_

_im touching my dick tellin myself its ur hand_

_want u to suck me off_

_i came on ur porn stash its all sticky now_

I'M IN A MEETING

_next time im makin u wear a butt plug to work_

_a vibrating one_

TURNING MY PHONE OFF NOW DON'T BURN THE HOUSE DOWN AND/OR GET ARRESTED BECAUSE I WON'T COME GET YOU

_i love u 2 j xx_


	2. Via Phone

Jensen wakes up to find his cell lying unlocked on the pillow, the battery indicator flashing yellow and Jared's face still up on the dimmed display. His first thought is _Oh fuck, the bill_ , and his second is _shit I fell asleep on Jared_ and that's followed by _my dick is stuck to my leg_. He picks up the phone and holds it to his ear; Jared's snoring and he can hear some rustling in between breaths, like the dog is trying to wake him up or Jared's having a really good dream. 

Jensen ends the call and types out a quick message before heading into the shower.

 

He runs out again just as the water's finally at the right temperature, dripping water along the hotel carpet and the bed and his laptop case as he digs out his charger. He wipes his hands on the messed-up sheets before plugging it in and snapping the cord into his phone, then runs back to the shower just as the cold starts to set in.

 

The voicemail indicator is up when Jensen comes back out, this time dried off and with a towel to keep him above freezing. He dials in and puts it on speaker, so he can listen while he dresses. "Hi Jensen, guess I wore you out, or you wore me out, or something. Hey can we say we slept together now? We kind of did, right? Call me. Oh, it's Jared, by the way, um, of course you know that, going now."

Jensen smiles into the mirror as he rubs gel first in his hands and then through his hair. He thinks about making Jared wait until he's finished breakfast, at least; that way they won't be interrupted and Jensen's phone will be up to another marathon call.


	3. Via Video Call

The picture is dark and kind of grainy, well, it's very grainy, and Jared looks like he's in front of some kind of funhouse mirror, the kind that makes his head really big compared to everything else. Jensen has to squint, even with his contacts in, to make out the leather crossing over Jared's chest and shoulders.

Jared's voice is rather tinny, coming through his laptop speakers, and suddenly Jensen finds himself laughing. Jared looks offended, as best as Jensen can tell, but he joins in shortly after.

"You wait until you get back," Jared says. "Your ass is mine."


	4. Via Post (possibly with the aid of a carrier pigeon)

Jensen starts getting little notes shoved under his door, little like they're post-it notes without the sticky part. He puts them on the bar fridge with his magnetic whiteboard pens, until there's too many and the crappy weak magnets don't hold them anymore. 

Then they start coming with gifts that he has to pick up from the front desk on his way in, when he picks up his key. Sometimes he doesn't even blush, even though being a dude and getting flowers earns him a few appraising looks from the old ladies who are always sitting near the lifts. Sometimes they're the kind of gifts that come with instructions, and they're the ones that come with just his name on them, and the note hidden away in the tissue paper packing. Jensen has to hide his hard-on because he can't stop himself guessing what it is, even though he knows he would never have guessed about the fluorescent pink, one-point-five-inch, ribbed-for-his-pleasure vibrating plug which came with batteries and a note which said _does it still glow in the dark if nobody can see it in you?_

After that one he sent an email to Jared which basically consisted of _not a fridge, you moron_ , and Jared sent back _wear it all day tomorrow and let me know_.

The gifts stop, and a couple of days later Jensen finds a Jared-shaped lump bundled up against the door of his room. "Dude, seriously?" he says.

Jared just grins and pulls a package out of his oversized bomber vest. "Special delivery for Jensen Ackles?"

 

Jensen spends the best part of the night with his ankles cuffed to his thighs, his arms stretched out above his head, and is sore for days after Jared goes home. He kind of misses the gifts after that.


	5. Via Email

_Jared,_

 

_filming done, flying out Tuesday_

_United 6472 ABQ - LAX arr 5:35pm_

_United 8494 LAX - **YVR arr 12:30am**_

 

_PICK ME UP BITCH you know cabs are expensive and dirty and you know you'll want to see me and I promise to wear that stupid plug on the plane (it's plastic, right? PVC? not going to get me stuck in security and therefore on TMZ?)_

 

_I'll even not rag on you if we go through Church's on the way back as long as we go to the Naam as well. I miss Vancouver food._

 

_Don't make me call Clif._


	6. Via The Fridge

Jensen lets himself in and picks up his bags as he shoulders the door open. He'd been lucky to even get a cab at one in the morning, but he'd caught a cool driver who let him stop off to get food on the way through. He always gets hungry on the plane, for some reason, but only after the food cart has come around. It's nothing that miso gravy fries and a tempeh burger can't fix, and he dumps the bag on the table, knowing that the silence and unimpeded passage to the kitchen means he can take his stuff to his room without getting dog in the food in the meantime. Jared's door is open and Jensen can see him passed out on top of the covers, still dressed.

Jensen gets himself a beer to have with his fries and burger, because he's thirsty and he can afford one bottle of empty calories as a welcome home treat. It turns into three, but at least he showers and pulls on a clean, comfy tee before sleeping under the covers.

 

He left a note for Jared on the fridge, drawn right on with his whiteboard markers in every single colour he owns. 

_Honey, I'm home_  
 _Flight was even on time_  
 _Email me when we get the new script, we'll go through it_  
 _Maybe then you'll pick me up, like I very politely asked you to._  
 _Don't wake me._  
 _-J_

 

Jared bounces on him only a few hours later, as evidenced by the time on Jensen's alarm.

"Dude, you smell and I'm still pissed. Go have a shower," he says, and pushes Jared off with all the strength he has, which isn't very much. Jared pouts, but leaves.

Jared's back before Jensen wakes again, though, because there's apology donuts and coffee in a thermal mug waiting.

"Maybe you're forgiven," Jensen yells, but the house stays quiet. He treats himself - he has a donut and his coffee without even getting out of bed. Then he spends twenty minutes arranging all Jared's sex toy gifts on Jared's bed, roughly in the shape of a heart (he thinks), before calling his Momma to let her know he arrived okay and starting a load of washing.

 

Jensen's private opinion is that the annoyed yelp he hears when Jared comes in and flops on his bed is better than the make-up sex later on.


End file.
